<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Question Carousel by mlfrog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871267">Question Carousel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlfrog/pseuds/mlfrog'>mlfrog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Game Shows, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Team, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, New Miraculous Holders, Random &amp; Short, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, kidz+</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlfrog/pseuds/mlfrog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are forced into hiding and each must choose someone to replace them. Little do they know, they actually chose eachother to take their place.<br/>Aspik and Multimouse.<br/>When they ended up at a game-show they figured nothing could go wrong but they were oh-so mistaken. Their lives end up turned in every-which-way, but a little *love*sickness IS to be expected after a long ride on the merry-go-round.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Question Carousel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was originally uploaded to wattpad, under the same username: mlfrog</p><p>This story is also one of my first, and my very first short story so literally thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions for how i can make this better, and/or for another story please feel free to tell me. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are forced into hiding and each must choose someone to replace them. Little do they know, they actually chose eachother to take their place. </p><p>Aspik and Multimouse.</p><p>When they ended up at a game-show they figured nothing could go wrong but they were oh-so mistaken. Their lives end up turned in every-which-way, but a little *love*sickness IS to be expected after a long ride on the merry-go-round.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Done!" Aspik concluded. He laid a hand on the ground for multimouse to go in but she just inched away and morphed back into her regular size. </p><p>"Hya!" the pink and grey superhero swung her jump rope around, creating a cage for the purple akuma. With one slick movement, the jump rope tightened the akuma, causing it to falter and die. She couldn't help but feel the bright stare from a certain green-eyed reptile. She knew she wasn't Marinette at the moment, and he acted so differently, he might as well not be Adrien. But he was.</p><p>"That was brilliant! Especially for someone as small as a mouse!" He teased, poking at her side.</p><p>"Stop! Besides, if it weren't for you, I'd be lost. I don't really get why our initial plan didn't work out." She pouted. Her sweet facial expressions had quite the effect on Aspik. Normally she was shy, but as multimouse she really did take on a different form (pun-intended).</p><p>"Stop the pouting, muffin! It was really great, I'll admit but our enthusiastic little friend over there had some special abilities he didn't show us- well, not now- and they caused our plan to backfire. But I assure you, your plan was perfect."</p><p>"Riiiiiight. Stop poking me!" The blunette shooed away the blonde's hand that had ended up poking her in the side, "It's not funny!" Just then her necklace began to flash, "Times up, Asparagus, I must be on my way. Good-"</p><p>"Asparagus?" Aspik giggled at his new pet name, "Where the hell did that come from? I'm pretty sure I'm at least a main course."</p><p>"Maybe you're right, you have always struck me as a little fruity... nevermind. Asparagus it is."</p><p>"Goodbye, mysterious muffin-mouse." </p><p>Not bothering to poke more fun, the mouse was on her way. </p><p>"Umm... Snake man?" The green eyed serpent turned around and saw Alec from Kidz+ hovering over his broken computer where the akuma had been.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry about that Alec. I hope you can recover the stuff on it... Need a ride home?" He always felt bad when things were destroyed because of an akuma release, especially when the items were valuable or had meaning. </p><p>"The TV station! Hey, how would you feel about being part of a game series! Paris would love to meet their new superheros!" Aspik looked back down at the broken computer. He supposed it was the best he could do. Sure, his lady might have been mad but she's not here.</p><p>"Me and my Multimouse would love to! Just tell us when, we will be there." Marinette did like games. The snake brought the game show host back to the TV station quickly.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Welcome to 'The Carousel!' Today we are here with two new superheroes! Aspik aaaaaand Multimouse! And of course, Me, Alec!" The stage of the studio was buzzing with excitement as the floor spun around like clockwork. Rather large toy horses surrounded the show's guests, each labeled with, 'questions,' 'dares,' 'games,' or 'wild.' The 'wild' horse wasn't even a horse at all, it was a unicorn, exemplifying that any sheet of paper in it would be unpredictable. "Today, we are playing 'Carousel!' Here's how we play: </p><p>First, a player, one of our city's heroes, will stand in the center of our stage with their eyes closed while the ground beneath them spins. They will find a horse and a challenge will be presented to them. If they fail to complete it, they will- actually, these are our heroes! They'll complete this fine." </p><p>The grey mouse shifted uncomfortably under the bright lights. She wasn't used to the spot light and it was just so much pressure. Normally she wouldn't DREAM of doing something like this, but when Aspik (who just happened to be her beloved Adrien), she didn't have the heart to say no. </p><p>"Thanks for the introduction, Alec, I think me and m'little Muffin Mouse are ready to play. Isn't that right, Mousey?" Her face reddened at her nicknames. She convinced herself it was embarrassment but her heart beat proved otherwise. She reminded herself that she wasn't Marinette, she was MULTIMOUSE! Brave, smart, and mysterious. </p><p>"Aspik! Of course I'm ready, the real question is can you and your scales wrap your head around the fact that you're bound to lose!" Marinette quickly teased back. She wasn't going to let his humorous charm keep her from snapping back.</p><p>Without further ado, let's get spinning!"</p><p>"My little Mousinette will go first, won't you?" Adrien had been playing around with more nicknames for her lately and had just used his best (and stupidest) one.</p><p>"Uhm... Sure!" She waited for the men beside her to back away and shut her eyes tight. She heard the gears turn and spun with them. When they stopped she reached forward, grabbing a cotton candy steed. </p><p>"You have selected questions! your first question is... 'What would you sing at karaoke night?'"</p><p>Aspik couldn't suppress a laugh as the question was read aloud. He couldn't imagine his SHY friend Marinette EVER singing at karaoke night. Then again, with Multimouse, he couldn't be so sure.</p><p>"I won't lie, I was NOT expecting that question. I love a lot of songs but for karaoke...? I guess I'd have to say Summer Nights? It's classic!"</p><p>"We love it! I'm sure Aspik CAN'T WAIT to sing it with you!" Alec and Aspik had made their way back to the center of the camera's view. </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-What!?" The teenagers stammered out. "We... We're actually singing it?"</p><p>"Maybe I should have mentioned it before... Oh well! Julian! The music?"</p><p>The lights dimmed to a soft pink and the mess of a stage had been cleared. Mics were pushed up to the blushing superheroes as an upbeat melody started to play. The studio cheered when the teal hero's lines appeared and the lights flicked blue.</p><p>Aspik cleared his throat and began, "Summer lovin,' had me a blast,"</p><p>"Summer lovin,' happened so fast," Multimouse continued. Without the microphone amplifying her words, her volume would truly embody her kwami's animal.</p><p>"I met a girl, crazy for me,"</p><p>"I met a boy, cute as can be,"</p><p>They had started to get more into it, "Summer days, driftin' away, to ah oh those summer nights,"</p><p>Marinette looked over to Aspik for reassurance, surprised to see him already looking right back at her. The sight of one another softened their tension and they shared amused gazes.</p><p>"She swam by me, she got a cramp," He poked her side.</p><p>"He ran by me, got my suit damp,"</p><p>"I saved her life, she nearly drowned," Adrien shrugged to the audience, as if he himself were a hero. Well, he was, of course.</p><p>"He showed off, splashing around," The mouse swayed towards her partner, lightly pushing him. He pinched her shoulders, keeping her close for their next duetted line,</p><p>"Summer sun, somethings begun, but ah oh those summer nights,"</p><p>"Took her bowling, in the arcade,"</p><p>"We went strolling, drank lemonade,"</p><p>We made out, under the dock," Adrien's voice cracked a little while reading but Marinette failed to notice as she tried to contain composure. </p><p>"We stayed out, til ten o' clock,"</p><p>"Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but ah oh those summer nights," The two blushing messes took their short breaks to take a breath and cool down. His hands had dropped off her shoulders but when she moved a step away, he stepped a little too and hovered close enough to be able to take hold of her hand or brush up against her- if needed-</p><p>"He got friendly, holding my hand,"</p><p>"Well she got friendly, down in the sand,"</p><p>"He was sweet, just turned 18,"</p><p>"She was good, if you know what I mean,"</p><p>"Sumner heat, boy and girl meet, but ah oh those summer nights,"</p><p>"It turned colder, that's where it ends," Adrien brushed up against her, his good reason being that SHE sounded like she didn't want the song to end yet.</p><p>"So I told her, 'We'd still be friends,'"</p><p>"Then we made, our true love vow,"</p><p>"Wonder what, she's doing now,"</p><p>"Summer dreams, ripped at the seams, but ah oh those summer nights," They finished and let out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding. </p><p>"That was great! You two make quite a great pair!" The studio was back to its formal white burst of color.</p><p>"Thanks, Alec. You really did catch us by surprise but we- or at least I- had fun."</p><p>"Y-yeah. That was... a blast! Hehe..." Multimouse stared at her feet. She felt so exposed and the fact that she had been singing a LOVE-SONG with her only seconds before, made her stomach turn.</p><p>"Now it's Aspik's turn! I can't promise there won't be more surprises but I think things will be a little less nerve-wrecking!" The host held out the blindfold.</p><p>"I'm not scared, but my little Mousinette might need a few more rounds before being put on-the-spot again." Aspik joked, putting on the thick mask.</p><p>The stage spun again, Adrien turning too, and he lunged forward, towards nothing. "Ahg!" He cried out. Marinette supressed a laugh. He was just too cute, leaping towards the air, his targets all 2 feet away. "I can hear your snickering!" He got up and felt through the air around him, looking for a horse. </p><p>"No! Not here!" She was too late... Aspik had pushed her down and tripped over her horizontal body. </p><p>"Ahh! Sorry!" </p><p>At this point everyone in the studio was laughing their asses off. The two heros were all over eachother, faces flushed.</p><p>"I guess you really did choose wild! Ohh, this is better than anything I've ever shot! You getting this Jeremy?" </p><p>"Oh, my god I am SO sorry, Marinette!" Adrien whisper-shouted. He hadn't even realized his mistake.</p><p>"Mar... Marinette? What do you mean, I'm not Marinette! That's... That's crazy!"</p><p>"Oh, um, yeah, I know that... For a moment you just reminded me of her for a second. Because y'know... She's REALLY clumsy, but she's great, y'know! Yeah, yeah she's a WONDERFUL girl, um, yeah, haha, she's really great... hehe..." Aspik stammered out. He couldn't say he knew who she was, the whole point was having ZERO idea. And he couldn't just call her clumsy, that'd be rude because, well, SHE IS MARINETTE!</p><p>"O-oh. Ok! Yeah cause that'd be CRAZY if I were I mean can you IMAGINE. Haha...ha." Thank god the camera and microphones were focused on Alec and the members of the show discussing the fall.</p><p>"Oh! Right! You probably want me to get off of you now..." The serpent superhero reminded me. In their slip-up they had forgotten about their trip-up.</p><p>"Yeah, probably! I mean if you want. I'm fine. I mean!" Aspik figured she was just embarrassed about the whole mess they were in and rolled away from her.</p><p>"Can I take this off now?" Adrien looked in no definite direction and pointed to the black mask still tied around his head.</p><p>"Oh yeah! How about we skip the rest of this game and instead just truy to get to know eachother without any of this stuff in the way."</p><p>Aspik yanked off the blindfold and handed it over to the host who had yet to catch his breath from all the laughing.</p><p>"Ok, ok. SO, everyone knows you're hero's, but NO ONE has even seen you use them! Are they real, what could they be?!"</p><p>"Well, it makes sense that no one has seen him use his powers because he's already used them when people see him once again. He can go back in time, but only as far back as 5 minutes. As for me..." </p><p>Aspik continued for her, "She lives up to her name. She can become mon petit muffin and of course, she can be, well, her." </p><p>Multimouse blushed at him calling her "his." She knew he was talking about multimouse but he said it himself she reminded him of his friend marinette, which is her. 'His, FRIEND, Marinette. His FRIEND.' She reminded herself. </p><p>"Y-yeah! I can become multiple little tiny multimouses and do many things at once! I can even use more than one miraculous if I use them on different multimouses. People probably didn't see me use them because I was just too small. It can be handy when it comes to distraction but I'm afraid we can't say any more."</p><p>"Wow! Those are some cool powers! What do your weapons do?" Alec pushed on.</p><p>"I have a harp, and well, um, can't play it, BUT it's good for envelopment!"</p><p>"Yeah, and I have-"</p><p>"A jump rope! I think it's actually really cool, y'know. She never lets me try but it's really awesome when she does it." Aspik chimed in, cutting her off. He just couldn't help it, her weapon was really cool. </p><p>"Yeah, He summed it up. It can swing it to capture akumas and withdraw the dark energy." </p><p>"That's really cool! Care to demonstrate?" Alec was finally getting more information from the heroes.</p><p>"Maybe later, I was hoping we could just continue with the interview. We did just fall down after all." Adrien said with ease. Marinette couldn't fathom how she did that, sure, Ladybug had done that with Nadja but Multimouse was more of a crossover between Ladybug and Marinette and she wasn't quite so confident in her new suit yet. </p><p>"Yeah! Ok, so, the chemistry is CLEARLY there between you but you don't seem like a couple. Are you two platonic or do you have a relationship that would be absolutely iconic?" This made the two teens shift uncomfortably in their newfound seats on the couch that had been rolled onto the set. Marinette longed to be with Aspik, or rather, Adrien, but couldn't flat out say it. I mean she's a mouse not a cat. Unless... What if she did? Aspik knew she was a friend and had always viewed her as one but in the past months something about her made his heart flutter. in school He found it hard not to stare at her and occasionally would initiate physical contact "on accident." He didn't want to make marinette uncomfortable and therefore decided he'd go with whatever she said. Of course he had assumed her answer would be the first idea Alec had put out in the world.</p><p>"Well, we're just friends. Sorry to disappoint, but that's all we've been these past few months." Multimouse chickened out. Or- moused out.</p><p>"So Multimouse, tell me. Is there a special lad back home?" Alec questioned.</p><p>"No. Not really." Multimouse cursed herself.</p><p>"No! I don't believe you for a second. Look at that face! A pretty girl like you Multimouse, tell me." Multimouse took a deep breath. </p><p>"Well, there uh... there is this one boy that I've had a crush on forever." Multimouse let out.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>"But I don't think he recognized me till I became a superhero."</p><p>"Well, I'll tell you what Multimouse." Alec assured, "You go out there, and you be a hero, and when it's all over, he'll have to go out with you. Right, folks?"</p><p>"Thanks. But I uh... I don't think to stop being superheros gonna help me at all."</p><p>"And why not?"</p><p>"Because he's one with me." (a/n this is actually peeta's interview in the hunger games, but now the story will be back to originality)</p><p>Adrien's heart did a somersault. She liked him. Not Adrien Agreste, the rich famous model with all the fashion connections in the world (not that she's shallow enough to let THAT attract her). She liked the sweet hardworking Adrien parts of him AND the teasing, funny, charming Chat Noir parts too. This was perfect. But his lady...</p><p>"Aspik? Aspik, buddy, are you ok?"</p><p>"Ohmygod. Aspik? Are-are you okay?" Marinette had finally put herself out there, and he just froze. She should never had done that, what on earth was she thinking-</p><p>"S-S-Same." Aspik stammered out. His lady didn't love him and who knew if he'd ever see him again but Marinette had proven herself to be a friend for life. Well, more than a friend now. </p><p>"W-W... Really?" Multimouse was in shock. He liked her!! </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah I do like you. I LIKE YOU!" He jumped up, bringing her with him, "I LIKE YOU MULTIMOUSE!"</p><p>"I- I like you too. But of course, you already knew that.</p><p>"And we have out lovebirds!" Alec applauded. The whole studio clapped for the new super-couple.</p><p>"And now for out commercial break!" </p><p>The camera shut and the program cut to a car commercial, "Beauty...Comfort..." It said.</p><p>"I think we need to talk a little." Aspik grabbed Marinette by the hand and led her to the roof.</p><p>"S-So..." Marinette hung her head low. She thought he'd be mad at her.</p><p>"Hey, hey, Look at me," Aspik lifted her chin up, "Did... Did you mean it?" Hope glimmered in his eyes. Only one person had ever confessed to him, in a way with any meaning at all and it had been... also Marinette, but to Chat. Did she just really like superheroes or something?</p><p>"Mhh-mhh." She couldn't get any words out and just decided to hum.</p><p>"I need you to say it, okay? Can you do that for me?"</p><p>Multimouse nodded in his hand. "I... I meant it. I really did, ever since we first met. Well- the third time. When you gave me the umbrella, I didn't care that you had been friends with Chloe, or that you were rich, or that your dad was a fashion designer. You had been honest, and caring, and longed for friendship and I just... fell in love..." She slapped a hand over her mouth. Her coming clean about her feelings had led to gushing and ultimately, the reveal of her identity.</p><p>"Marinette, you know who I am?" He was shocked, he whole-heartily believed his identity was safe.</p><p>"Uhhhh... yeah... Wait why aren't you shocked about who I am?" </p><p>"I-I knew. I mean I'm actually surprised Ladybug let me choose you after you revealed us your identity."</p><p>"Wait what? You chose... I didn't..." She gasped in disbelief and stepped away from him, shooting an accusatory finger his way.</p><p>"Ch-Chat?"</p><p>"Surprise, princess?" What a bunch of idiots. They had revealed 3 identities already, and in 2 minutes no less.</p><p>"So," She laughed, "I guess we both stayed heroes when I lost my miraculous, after all." his eyes widened. SHE WAS LADYBUG???? Marinette/Multimouse/Princess?Muffin was HIS LADY? She was his Marinette/princess, his Muffin/Multimouse, AND HIS LADY/BUG???????</p><p>"M'lady? M'lady! Oh I thought I'd never see you again! Oh!" He ran up to her bringing her into a hug, "This... This is a good thing right?"</p><p>"Yes, Chatton. This is very, very good." She laughed on his shoulder. Her famous, out of her league, crush, was her silly kitten, and partner. "Alya's gonna freak."</p><p>"Marinette, dupain-cheng, will you be my girlfriend?" He pulled out of the hug and looked in her eyes.</p><p>"Yes kitty, a million times yes!" </p><p>He picked her up and spun her around, "M'lady, may I?" They were leaning in, staring at eachother's eyes and occasionally glancing at the other's lips.</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>He leaned in further and their lips finally met. It was everything they had ever wanted, everything they had ever dreamed. Sure, maybe their fantasies included different, or no masks at all but they were with eachother and that's what matters. </p><p>"We're gonna get your miraculous back, I promise." Adrien assured her, and pecked her lips again. The kiss deepened. When they were out of breath they carefully pulled back but not soon enough, their lips collided again.</p><p>"Hey, the show is- Oh! Okay just be down in a few!" Alec shouted from across the rooftop.</p><p>The teens pulled away, "I love you." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this, you have no idea how much this means to me, and I really hope it wasn't too bad. If you have any suggestions for how i can make this better, and/or for another story please feel free to tell me. Thank you literally so much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>